


A Lesson on Fear { On Hiatus until further notice }

by 91bil



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, damiens temper is as short as his broken horn, hes doing his best, lots of arson, more tags will be added as i add more chapters and such, oz and damien arent friends but they arent strangers either, oz is a giant mess, the iconic banana scene, title is just a placerholder for now, vicky uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91bil/pseuds/91bil
Summary: With prom just around the corner, Oz has been desperately trying to gain the attention, and affection, of his highschool crush, Damien LaVey. With his friends encouraging him on, he starts to make his existence known to the demon. However, things quickly go awry, and Oz finds himself at the end of Damien's anger.As such, it's not surprising when he disappears without a word, leaving his friends to wonder where he went. Unbeknownst to him, a certain demon had slowly began to learn more about the shadow, leaving him to wonder where Oz had gone.[ I suck at summaries, but this is basically Damien-centric Damioz ]





	A Lesson on Fear { On Hiatus until further notice }

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever Monster Prom fanfic, so I hope y'all enjoy! This will take place three weeks before prom, and will gradually go through those three weeks.

The day had started out normal enough. 

 

Monsters went about their normal day, fulfilling their role in the social cliques of their high school. Although most seemed satisfied to skip their classes for that day, a few particularly eager students, or particularly nerdy for some, sat in their seats, dutifully taking notes on the subject being taught. Among these students was a certain shadow monster, who was currently occupied with listening to whatever the phobia on his shoulder was telling him. It certainly wasn’t related to the class, as it seemed less than concerned about what the teacher had to say. In fact, Oz didn’t seem to concerned with what the teacher was saying either, taking notes on what his little friend was telling him rather than what was on the board. Their conversation of sorts was ended not long after it started, interrupted by a series of shouts and exclamations. Oz wearily glanced over his shoulder, an expression of concern evident on his face when he saw what was happening. 

 

Damien was holding a banana in his hand, letting out a string of curses as he shook the fruit. Beside him was Polly and Vera, both with varying reactions. For the most part, Vera seemed annoyed at the endeavour, her expression set to a snarl. Polly, on the other hand, was cheering Damien on in whatever he was doing to the poor fruit. Seeing as the yelling was rather distracting, and was starting to give the monster a headache he didn’t even know he was capable of getting, Oz decided to step in to see what the problem was. Turning himself around so he was facing the trio, he caught onto a few of the words Damien was saying.

 

“You stupid yellow fruit! What’s your deal? Do you think you’re richer in potassium than me?!” 

 

Oz took a few moments to process those words, blinking a few times as if it’d help. The situation was becoming ridiculous which was good for his increasing anxiety, but Damien was still yelling which was always a bad thing. He took a quick glance at the others to see what they thought of the situation, briefly meeting Vera’s eyes. He quickly looked away at this moment, though he could still see her signature eye roll occur. Oz suddenly felt a lot more nervous about confronting Damien now, but he knew he had to lest the class be set on fire due to banana induced rage. That would end badly for everyone, but especially the demon. As such, Oz began to try and work up the courage to intervene. 

 

Damien, on the other hand, was only growing angrier at the food in front of him. “You think you’re fucking better than ME all because you’re yellow? Huh? Is that it?” He shook the banana violently, the possibility of it exploding growing rapidly. Taking this into account, Oz knew he had to act rather quickly. What could he say, or do, that would get Damien to calm down?  _ Was _ there even something he could do? As he watched the demon continue to harass the fruit, Oz’s impulses kicked in. Whether it was from the tiny phobias cheering on the worst possible option or his anxiety telling him to get rid of the stressor as soon as possible was unknown to the shadow in that moment. What was known, however, was that he was currently reaching out without thinking, causing the trio of monsters to stare at him. 

 

Moments after he put his plan into action he immediately regretted it, though he couldn’t exactly back down now. Amira had always told him to be more bold anyway, which is exactly what he was going to do now. As such, he promptly snatched the banana from Damien’s hand, not even hesitating before he gave it to the phobia on his shoulder. It was equal parts horrifying and impressive as the tiny creature ate the banana in one bite, letting out a small burp with it. He had hoped that it would seem more bold than anything, ending with a very impressed Damien, but it seems that he was off on his calculation about that. The three of them stared at Oz for a few moments before Damien’s expression switched from shocked, to mildly impressed, to angry. He stood up quickly, knocking over a desk in the process. 

 

“That was my lunch you FUCKING ASSHOLE! You’re lucky my dads threatened to take my car away for beating people up otherwise I’d fucking MURDER YOU!” He glared daggers in Oz’s direction, causing him to sink a bit in his seat. His anxiety had spiked up once more, and he was pretty sure his heart was beating much faster than what was considered safe. He held up two hands, trying to calm Damien down. 

 

_ “P-Please calm down… I didn’t mean to-”  _ Before the thought could be finished in the demon’s head, he let out another loud yell, pointing at Oz angrily. 

 

“Calm down? I’ll calm up if I fucking please! You can’t tell me what to fucking do, noob!” Whatever Oz thought would help was obviously backfiring, and as such he decided it would probably be better to stay quiet. He very slowly stood up, keeping his eyes trained on Damien. He bowed slightly, mainly trying to use it as an apology. The demon, already pissed beyond belief, decided that he may as well take this opportunity to get mad at whatever he wanted, putting Oz in a rather dangerous lose-lose position. If the shadow remained silent, Damien would get angry, if he tried to reason, Damien would once again be angry at the mere thought of being ordered around by a nerd such as Oz. 

 

Unsurprisingly, the encounter had eventually ended in the classroom being set on fire, with Damien angrily throwing things around. Oz had managed to escape the room before the demon set his violence onto him, but he had abandoned his page of notes in the process. He made a small note to come back for those, or at the very least hope they were destroyed in the fire. They were much too embarrassing after all, and if Amira ever got her hands on them she’d probably tease him about it for weeks after. Glancing down at the little phobias on his shoulder, Oz let out a small sigh and headed out for the library. He needed a bit of quiet time after that encounter, and he knew Damien typically avoided the library like the plague.

 

\- - - - - - - -

  
  


Damien stood amongst the wreckage of the classroom, his anger having mostly dissipated with the flames. He knew he’d probably land in detention for doing that, but he couldn’t care less about that at the moment. It was a normal occurrence for him to be in detention, and although it was boring as shit, there was no way around it. He took a quick glance around the room, satisfied with the damage he had created. Arson was his second favourite thing, beaten out only by mass destruction of school property. He was about to leave, being rather satisfied with the carnage he caused, when a bright piece of paper caught his eye. It was miraculously untouched, and although Damien’s first instinct was to set it on fire as punishment for escaping the first one, he picked it up instead.

He looked over the title, snorting in amusement at the implications of it. He could only make out the beginning, though he was pretty sure it said something along the lines of ‘ **How to Impress ⎯⎯⎯** ’. Although Damien didn’t know who the person wanted to impress, that didn’t stop him from reading through the assorted notes on the page. He raised his eyebrow slightly at them, amused at the most prominent one. Featured in scribbled handwriting across the page was a simple, ‘ _ Be bold!!!’ _ . Whoever had wrote it obviously intended for it to be private, though since there was no name on it, and it wasn’t near any occupied desks, Damien couldn’t exactly track down the author to make fun of them. Figuring that the creator of this note page would come back for it, Damien pocketed it and made a mental note to keep an eye on who entered the classroom. More than satisfied, and rather hungry now that he no longer had his lunch, Damien began to make his way to the cafeteria, whistling a small tune as he walked. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really cant promise any consistent updates on this, as my writing motivation comes and goes. I'll try and keep them semi-consistent though! Tysm for reading!


End file.
